Rose's Return
by Joshwales
Summary: Rose has been picked up from the parallel world by the Doctor. Possible Spoilers for Series 3 and Spoilers for Series 2. 10Rose & Martha
1. The Return

**_Author's Note: Well it's my First story for a while. Possible Spoilers for S3, and spoilers for S2!_**

Rose Tyler sat at her desk, filing some paperwork for Torchwood and the weevils in the sewers where driving her and her father Pete crazy. It had been 4 years since the Baby had been born and 5 since she saw the Doctor last. She missed him everyday. But her eyes where drawn to something on her father Pete's desk. A piece of paperwork with a big "V" on top of it, she couldn't resist a look and she opened it to the latest entry and she read.

**_8th February 2015_**

_**There has been increased activity in the Void lately, mustn't tell rose she'll get excited. The Doctor says**_

Rose's head shot up and her face was a picture, she read on That the Void is fragile and mustn't be crosses unless done properly 

"**It's Open" Rose said aloud as a beeping came from her desk. She rushed over, she picked up her Torchwood Mobile where a text had come through, bit odd she thought there where rules saying that only phone calls where aloud. She opened up the text**

_**Rose, I'm coming to get you.**_

Rose re-read the message over and over and then heard a familiar noise.

**Pete Tyler went up to his office, which he shared with his daughter. She wasn't there, but her Torchwood Phone was there. His eyes scurried over to the open file on his desk, **

"**Oh Shit" He said out loud**

**Rose ran into the basement of Torchwood and saw a familiar blue box. A Girl stepped out, and the lights where on.**

"**Who are you?" Rose screeched,**

"**Rose? Are you Rose?" The Girl Asked**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**The Doctor can't come out, but you have to come in. Quickly we've only got a few minutes!"**

"**Until What?"**

"**Until we're sucked back into the Void" The Doctor said**

**Rose pushed Martha out of her way and ran up to the Doctor and snogged him as Martha closed the doors, then they where flown to the floor…**

"**What do you mean The Doctor has got her back?!" Mickey shouted at Pete while Jackie sobbed,**

"**Mommy, why are you crying?" Alexander Tyler asked,**

"**Rose, she's gone. She's gone travelling" Jackie replied as Alex ran off to play with their cat Cassandra.**

**Lights flickered as The TARDIS flew through the void,**

"**DOCTOR!" Martha shouted as Rose and The Doctor danced around the console trying to keep the TARDIS steady**

"**Power Loss 92" Rose said as she hit a button,**

**The TARDIS shook violently,**

"**What the?" The Doctor said as he ran over to the scanner**

"**Anything I can do?" Martha asked, **

"**Help Rose! Rose, Dalek Alert!" The Doctor screamed,**

"**Emergency Power Active!" Martha shouted during the ruckus,**

"**Main Power 98 Loss" Rose retorted as The TARDIS reached the edge of the void,**

"**BRACE YOURSELVES!" The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS materialised above London, exactly in the point where Torchwood Tower used to be, at the temporal cracks.**

**Rose opened the doors and gazed at her home, London. She sighed,**

"**You ok?" The Doctor asked,**

"**I can't believe it's you, or this is London it's just brilliant" Rose said amazed,**

"**I'm Martha" Martha said as she shook Rose's hand**

"**Sarah Jane was right" Rose said as The Doctor looked suddenly surprised as something glided across the London skyline**

"**Shit!" The Doctor shouted,**

"**What is it?" Rose and Martha asked in unison**

"**Sontaran War Ships. Their Invading. Rose, Martha get ready for a rocky landing"**

"**What are Son…" Martha was interrupted by the sudden movement of the TARDIS**

"**Sontarans are horrible creatures, Remember the Judoon? Their distant relatives but much more destructive" The Doctor explained as The TARDIS shot across the London skyline, **

"**Open Fire" The Sontaran Commander said, as The TARDIS came on screen**

"DOCTOR! LOOK OUT!" Rose screamed as the TARDIS was blasted across towards St Paul's. The TARDIS began to dive…


	2. Where's the Doctor?

**_Author's Note: Becomes a bit pathetic in one part but gets back on course pretty soon after, had some trouble uploading this chappie. The Next one is finished. And Chapter 4 is being written. I recently went to Italy so I decided to incorporate that into this story. And Remember. MADE OF STEEL IS OUT ON THURSDAY!_**

**As the TARDIS skydived towards London, The Doctor ripped open the doors,**

"**ROSE! MARTHA YOU'VE GOT TO JUMP!" He shouted above the roaring of the TARDIS spiralling towards the Ground,**

"**WE'LL KILL OURSELVES!" Martha screamed back,**

"**LOOK! THERE'S A TRAMPOLINE DOWN THERE," The Doctor screamed as Rose ran down, she screamed as The Doctor pushed her out,**

"**Martha! YOU'VE GOT TO JUMP!"**

"**I'M NOT JUMPING!" I'LL KILL MYSELF"**

"**I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" Rose screamed as she bounced back up and then back down,**

"**JUST GO!" The Doctor screamed, Martha dived out of the TARDIS and bounced with Rose for about 10 seconds and they got off.**

**The Doctor danced around the council and ran over to the extrapolator and tried to set it up, then a white light filled the room…**

"**DOCTOR!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs as The TARDIS smashed into pieces on the steps of St Paul's Cathedral, Martha ran over and scrambled through the various pieces of Wood, Coral, Lights, and Glass that made up the rubble of the TARDIS and she found the Doctor's brown coat and no sign of the Doctor. Rose finally ran over and joined Martha in unison of crying, **

**Rose and Martha sat in the Roulette Café, drinking tea**

"**So where did he pick you up?" Rose asked, breaking the silence**

"**St Hope's Hospital, I was a medical student" Martha said with a air of importance, "And you?"**

"**Henrik's Department Store"**

"**So your working class?" Martha asked beginning to sound posh,**

"**Yea, you?"**

"**Of Course Not!" Martha shouted, Rose slapped Martha**

"**BITCH!" Rose shouted and Stormed out.**

**The Doctor opened his eyes in the middle of The Pantheon in Rome and notice a Sontaran Globe in the Hole in the ceiling, he launched the Sonic Screwdriver at it and it exploded, and all over Europe similar explosions took place.**

"**What the?" Martha said as she ran after Rose and the Sontaran ships exploded,**

"**Ok, Definitely 2008, Rome. Italy. Europe" The Doctor said, as he ran out of the door and gazed at the Fountain in front of it,**

"**Can I help you sir?" A Italian Woman suddenly said,**

"**Um, Yea might sound like a Stupid Question BUT where is the nearest restaurant?", The Woman pointed over to McDonalds. **

"**Oh my god, Thanks for your help" The Doctor ran over to the payphone outside McDonalds and pressed the Sonic Screwdriver against it and gave himself unlimited credit and rang Martha's mobile phone,**

"**Martha?"**

"**Doctor! Where are you?"**

"**Rome"**

"**Oh, I remember when we had a family holiday there,"**

"**Just shut up and listen, What's happened with the TARDIS", The Doctor was replied with silence, "Well?"**

"**It's been destroyed"**

"**Shit, Is Rose there?"**

"**Yep here she is"**

"**Thank God your ok"**

"**Have you got the Sonic Screwdriver I gave you?"**

"**Yep,"**

"**Put it against the nearest cash machine and take 2000 quid out,"**

"**Ok,"**

**Rose ran across to the nearest cash machine and took the 2000 quid out,**

"**Done"**

"**Now Take another 1000 out"**

**Rose did as he said**

"**Done"**

"**Now Take the 1000 to the nearest travel agent and change it to Euros"**

"**Ok"**

"**Put Martha back on"**

**The Doctor looked right at home in his brown suit in the plain dingy brown colour of the McDonalds building,**

"**Doctor, Rose has just come back out, she's got the money"**

"**Get 2 tickets to Ciampino Airport in Rome, ASAP" **

"**Where from?"**

"**Go for first class on BA, flight due to leave in 4 hours"**

"**I haven't got my passport"**

"**See if you can find the desk from your bedroom in the TARDIS wreckage"**

"**Ok here's Rose"**

"**Flight from Gatwick ok?"**

"**Brilliant Rose, You've still got your passport right?"**

"**Yep, And you'll never guess what. I'm no longer on the list of the dead!"**

"**Good,"**

"**Martha's back"**

"**She got her passport?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Get to the nearest airport and get BA First class to Ciampino Airport in Rome NOW!"**

"**Ok", And The Doctor hung up**

**The Doctor had been sat in arrivals for 3 hours when it flashed up on screen**

Flight from Gatwick Airport delayed 

**Then Rose and Martha burst through the doors,**

"**How did you get here?"**

"**Flight only just landed"**

"**Ok,"**

**Outside Ciampino Airport there where 2 beings, hiding in the darkness**

"**He's there Master and the Bomb is planted"**

"**Quickly Explode it he's coming out!"**

**The Doctor, Rose & Martha where just about to reach the doors when a great explosion engulfed the airport…**

**_Author's Note 2.0: Well like that cliffhanger? I'm evil aern't I?_**


	3. Roaming in Rome

**_Author's Note: Well even more Rome info here! I'll post Chapter 4 up when Chapter 5 is finished! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**The Doctor, Rose and Martha dived out of Ciampino airport as it was engulfed in flames,**

"**He escaped Master" One of the beings said,**

"**YOU FOOL!" The Other Being swiped his hand and the first being screamed in pain as it fazed out of existence. **

**Rose and Martha lied unconscious in front of the burning airport, The Doctor however was in the same state as Rose and Martha but he didn't escape the airport, Rose coughed and spluttered as she opened her eyes to see the inactive face of Martha,**

"**Doctor?" Rose croaked, she turned towards the airport, "Shit". Rose ran into the burning building and dragged the Doctor out before the fuel tanks on the planes could start exploding. The Doctor's face was covered in soot and there was various pieces of debris covering his brown suit.**

**The Dark Being beamed into existence in his lair, **

"**He survived" It shouted, "HOW COULD HE SURVIVE!" He continued to scream as he sent flames spiralling into the air.**

**Martha's eyes opened to see Rose trying to wake up the Doctor,**

"**Let me help" She coughed, Rose nodded and Martha began giving CPR. **

"**Let him survive" Rose cried, then The Doctor spluttered and his eyes opened**

"**Well, At least I got my tan" The Doctor laughed,**

"**DOCTOR! YOUR OK!" Rose and Martha shouted in unison. **

**It had been 3 hours since the explosion and The Doctor and Martha where standing outside the ruins of the forum, The Doctor was dressed in a Black Shirt and Jeans due to his Brown Suit being charred. Rose was dressed in her Black Leather Jacket she wore when she last saw the Doctor, and Martha was in a Pink T-Shirt and White Jogging Bottoms,**

"**Well, The TARDIS is gone. I'll have to settle down" The Doctor broke the silence with,**

"**But still Italy is nice" Martha replied with,**

"**I remember mum saying she came here when she was younger" Rose said.**

"**He is in Italy my leash" **

"**Then leave him. For now"**

**The Doctor, Rose and Martha had booked into the Hotel Quizzmo for the weekend and switched on BBC World News and where greeted by Pictures of the terrifying TARDIS crash landing with the announcer saying that it was a terrorist attack,**

"**There is footage of the Craft appearing above the wreckage of Canary Wharf, and then of 2 women jumping out and then them 2 scrambling through the wreckage, It is unknown where they are now", Rose looked out across the Night Sky of Rome and remembered that Martha was in a separate room. **

"**Beautiful Isn't it?" The Doctor said calmly,**

"**Yes, shame about that funnel of smoke coming from the airport" Rose replied. **

**Martha laid in her bed just thinking,**

_**Well, Is the Doctor still mine? I never said I'd replace Rose, should I just go back to Mum and Dad and finish my medical training? **_

**Then she was awoken by a knock on the door…**

**The Doctor and Rose kissed passionately and their kiss was broken by a piercing scream,**

"**Martha!" The Doctor shouted and ran out of the room and burst into Martha's to see a dark being hovering over her,**

"**OI! DARKY! LEAVE THAT MED STUDENT ALONE!" The Doctor shouted as he used the Sonic Screwdriver to dispel the creature, "Are you ok?"**

"**Yea I'm fine, but what about that thing?" **

"**I've no Idea what that was but it certainly got the picture"**

"**Ok, Where's Rose?"**

"**Shit! ROSE!"**

**The Doctor ran back into the room he was sharing with Rose to see her sleeping peacefully with another one of the creatures hovering over her,**

"**OI LEAVE HER ALONE!", The Doctor jumped up for a karate but he hit the wall as the creature orbed to a different point of the room, "Who are you?"**

"**I serve the almighty dark lord"**

"**And he is?"**

"**The Dark Shadow", The Doctor thrust the sonic screwdriver into the air and sent the right frequency sonic waves all over Rome to destroy the monsters. **

**The Next day, The Doctor and Martha played pool in a Irish Bar while Rose recapped everything that had happened over the last 24 hours. She drank Coca Cola, Martha drank Tequila and The Doctor drank Lager. Rose was in her white blouse and black trousers, The Doctor was in a Manchester United shirt with white bottoms and Martha was in a tube top with black bottoms. They did try to look contemporary but the Doctor was still being shifty and uncomfortable in his clothes,**

"**Doctor, Stop fidgeting" Rose muttered to him,**

"**I can't!"**

"**Why?"**

"**These clothes just don't feel right"**

"**Tell you what, we'll try and get back into London and find the TARDIS wreckage"**

"**If the heart is still alive then I can rebuild the old girl"**

"**But where would the heart be?"**

"**It would be where it crashed"**

"**Flight back to London?"**

"**Yep"**

**A Shadow swept across Rome and stopped above the Irish Bar where The Doctor, Rose and Martha where. It dived in…**

**_Author's Note 2.0: Hello Again! Will The Doctor, Rose and Martha be captured? And The Dark Shadow is in a doctor who episode I'm making. Created the Heartless Git myself! See you next time!_**


	4. Escaping Wounds

**_Author's Note: Well, I've been a little ectastic lately! But no worries! Their Moving on from Italy Soon!_**

**The Doctor watched a mysterious shadow descend into the bar, then realised.**

"**Rose. Martha we've got to go" The Doctor said flippantly **

"**Why?" Rose asked,**

"**See that Shadow?", Rose nodded "We've got to leave Now"**

"**Ok, Martha get your handbag" **

**The Shadow couldn't see The Doctor, Rose and Martha so he decided to reek havoc to draw them out.**

**The Doctor, Rose and Martha slipped out of the Bar and ran to the nearest metro station called "Termini".**

"**Euros. I need 3 Euros" The Doctor said, Martha handed him 3 1 euro coins. He put them in and gained 3 tickets and they rushed down to the platform.**

"**Where are we going?" Rose asked,**

"**Did you leave anything in the Hotel?"**

"**Nope"**

"**Good, We're going to the airport"**

"**It was blown up, remember?"**

"**Not Ciampino. Leonardo Da Vinci airport."**

"**Ok", The Train grinded to a halt and they boarded.**

**The Dark Shadow materialised inside the pub to a fanfare of screams and he began killing, destroying and annihilating. **

**The Doctor, Rose & Martha arrived at Leonardo Da Vinci airport and went up to the BA Desk,**

"**Um, 2 Tickets to Gatwick please"**

"**I'm afraid there are no flights leaving for 10 hours"**

"**Due to the Bomb at Ciampino?" **

"**Yep"**

"**Thanks", The Doctor ran back over to Rose & Martha, "No flights for 10 hours"**

"**What about Private Hire?" Martha asked,**

"**Of Course!", The Doctor ran over to the Private Hire desk**

"**We'd like to hire a Plane for 3 and a pilot"**

"**Ok, Where to?"**

"**Gatwick"**

"**Ok, Passports?", The Doctor produced his physic paper, Rose's passport and Martha's,**

"**Thank you"**

"**How much?"**

"**1300 Euros", The Doctor gave her the 1300 Euros needed and he asked which boarding gate, "Gate 6, In 10 minutes"**

"**Thanks", The Doctor ran back over to Rose and Martha and they ran up to the departures lounge.**

**The Dark Shadow had finished his work in the pub and his attempts to flush out the Doctor, Rose and Martha where unsuccessful, they must have escaped. Or he killed them. Either way he's inflicted the pain he came for…**

**The Doctor, Rose and Martha where airborne and they noticed another pillar of smoke coming up from the city, They turned to each other**

"**The Dark Shadow". **

**Their plane landed in Britain and they rushed to St Paul's. The Doctor picked up a small little light from the steps of St Paul's. The Doctor held it in the air and held the sonic to it and then, out of nowhere the light rose up and then it began spinning sucking in the various bits of the TARDIS and when it was finally complete the Doctor was sucked in by it and it thumped to the floor. Rose and Martha ran in.**

"**If I knew you where coming I'd have baked a cake!" The Doctor sang as Rose and Martha ran in,**

"**Is there still that Banana cake in the pantry?" Rose asked,**

"**Into the Kitchen, Through the door on your right, up the stairs and 9th fridge on your left"**

"**Same old TARDIS" Rose tutted , The Doctor was still in his Manchester united shirt and hadn't noticed yet,**

"**Doctor. Shouldn't we move?" Martha asked,**

"**Yes, sorry" The Doctor said as he set into action and set Auto Pilot, "Best go change". The Doctor ran off to change and he almost hit Rose off her feet and almost ruining the banana cake. **

"**Where's he off?"**

"**To get changed". **

**The Doctor ran into his bedroom and it smacked him in the face like a Paddle into water,**

"**All those good times, all that heartbreak. I'm getting too old for this", he ran through into the TARDIS wardrobe and grabbed his snazzy new blue suit and put it on leaving his Manchester United shirt and Jeans on a hanger to be forgotten. He walked back out, tears streaming down his face as his eyes hit the picture that Rose took when they went to the dream planet and that was just before Torch…**

**The Doctor came into the console room to the sound of wolf whistles and the vision of alchopops and a rather tipsy Martha,**

"**Well you look snazzy" Rose shouted obviously a bit tipsy too. The Doctor began piloting them back to Rome and when the Time Came they would be arrived and his companions would be sober again. So he set the course and dematerialised and settled down (with Auto Pilot on) for a nice kip. **

**A Bridge, built over the ocean that led out of Europe and into Africa. A Slow grating nose broke the calm before the storm and the TARDIS appeared. The Doctor stepped out as soon as the storm began and got soaked accordingly by the first drops of rain to fall on Sorrento. **

**The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS and spoke softly,**

"**Girls, bet your heads are hurting", The girls nodded, "Well good thing we're staying in here for now, a storm has just started", A Thunder clap echoed around the TARDIS, "I'll put the sound proofers on, that's if their still integrated, they probably are but hold on, yep", The Doctor hit a button on the console and all the hammering of Rain, Thunder and hailstones disappeared instantly, "Good thing I hadn't removed them, anyway best go into the wardrobe and find some coats, Because we're not in Rome, we're in the south of Italy, in Sorrento and we're in the right time period", Rose nodded and went slowly to the TARDIS wardrobe but Martha was snoozing looking delightfully warm, The Doctor looked under the coat (his coat he thought rather annoyed) and found a little hot patch and that what was keeping Martha warm, he smiled and went to look for a Coat for her.**

"**YOU FOOL!" Bellowed the Dark Shadow, "I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU COULDN'T LOCATE THEM AND YOU ALLOWED THEM TO LEAVE!"**

"**Please sir" whimpered the servant, "I did not mean to mess up"**

"**DIE!", And with a swipe of the hand, the creature shrivelled up and died, A Screen beeped near the Dark Shadow he warped over there and there on screen was the TARDIS and it was flashing "Sorrento" and he warped there. **

**The Dark Shadow appeared out of nowhere and he began conjuring up flame balls to throw at the cars passing the TARDIS and he threw the first at a 4x4 and it promptly exploded. He became flames and dashed down into the TARDIS…**


	5. Sorrento's Burning

**_Author's Note: Bad News here people! This Chapter and The Next One are shorties, Chapter 9 will see the end of "Rose's Return" but I can promise you a big chapter 7 and 8!_**

**The Doctor put the heaters on for Rose and Martha and went down into the Kitchen to make some coffee.**

**The Flaming Dark Shadow smashed down onto the TARDIS roof and got hit off and smashed into the wall.**

**The Doctor heard a thump,**

"**Probably just Rose rumbling around in the Wardrobe" he said to himself, he just carried on making 2 giant mugs of Coffee and sang Love Don't Roam as he made them.**

**Rose trundled through the TARDIS Wardrobe looking for her baby blue coat. Then she came across it. She found the Doctor's old battered leather jacket and put it on and then looked for a Hood type hat. A Few minutes later she had finally found one and put it on and she ran back up to the console room. **

**The Doctor at the console holding a giant mug of coffee and Martha was snuggled up in The Doctor's New Coat and drinking her coffee slowly. The Doctor gave Rose her coffee. **

**Flames cascaded into a wall as The Dark Shadow changed into his human form (Dressed in a Black Suit in a Black Coat) and checked into a Hotel. **

**Dominic Dalton walked into his hotel room in his particularly sharp black suit, and looked over his balcony to see the small blue police box explode with light almost as if a party was going on…**

**The Doctor danced around the Console Room to Chelsea Dagger by the Fratellis,**

"**Chelsea! Chelsea!" He sang, Rose danced with Martha and revealed some of her dancing talents and The Doctor punched a button on the console and hit the dancing lights on and began the PARTY! The Doctor ran over and danced with the girls. Then Rock the Party by Bob Sinclair began playing and Rose just shouted "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!". Rose moved her ass as Martha just sang along bopping her head and The Doctor? Well let's just say he was showing his "talents" again. The Doctor decided to manipulate the weather but make it look like he was dancing so as he "danced" around the console and stopped the music. **

**Dominic noticed the lights stopped flashing and morphed back into his Dark Shadow form. The Rain and Thunder stopped abruptly and the skies opened up to reveal the sun. **

**The Doctor came out in Sorrento in his blue suit wearing the his red jacket and looked at the TARDIS and noticed charring on the roof,**

"**Now that's not supposed to be there"**

**The Dark Shadow spun in the air back into Dominic and ran down to the lift**

**The Doctor began moving and Rose and Martha joined him, he was going towards a even more unusual flaming wall. The Doctor noticed the Dark ink like spots in the flames.**

**The Lift Music played cheerfully as Dominic descended to kill The Doctor, Rose and Martha. Then he realised he had hit the wrong button and was heading to floor –3: The Pool! **

**The Doctor threw water over the flames and they didn't go out,**

"**Interesting. Rose, Martha if my suspicions are correct then we're in danger"**

**Dominic dived straight in the deep end of the pool, and then morphed into his flame being and flew through the air towards The Doctor, Rose and Martha… **


	6. Pink Sonic Snog

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've been busy with other things but here it is, Chapter 6, my computer did crash so I lost the original Chapter's 6 and 7. So yea, enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll update by the end of the month :D_**

**Martha jumped out of the way of the flying flames, they struck the Doctor square in the chest,**

"**DOCTOR!" Martha screamed as Rose ran back into the TARDIS, the flames spun into the Dark Shadow**

"**You next little girl" it said in its evil, quiet voice**

"**No!" Rose ran out flashing a Sonic Screwdriver, not like the Doctor's, it had a gleaming white ceramic tube and had a pink covering on top, as she lit it up the Dark Shadow screamed, convulsed, and spun up into the air and into his Hotel room. Dominic landed on the bed, still smoking. **

"**Doctor?" Rose asked, he lifted his head slowly and grinned, he noticed her Sonic Screwdriver**

"**Adapted from Torchwood technology, it was a Sonic Shield, now it's a Sonic Screwdriver"**

"**Adapted very well too, I'll upgrade it later to have more features"**

"**So what do we know?"**

"**It's staying in the hotel" Martha said as she ran into the TARDIS**

"**Rose, I haven't had much time to do this but", The Doctor snogged Rose passionately, feeling her bum, she felt strangely at home, she knew this is what she wanted, but her mum, her dad, Mickey and her brother were in the parallel world, but she let her whole body just drain of thought and she kissed the Doctor back. **

**Martha watched the Doctor and Rose kiss on the TARDIS scanner,**

"**Never me" she said quietly as she turned away.**

**The Doctor and Rose pulled apart and Rose grinned and kissed The Doctor again but more quickly and he grabbed her hand and ran into the TARDIS.**

**Dominic woke up and walked slowly to his window to see the TARDIS disappear and the street was silent again. He turned to watch the news on the TV covering the bomb.**

**Jack Harkness sat alone in the Torchwood Hub, Owen was out investigating some carcass at Prince Charles Hospital in Merthyr, Toshiko was analysing Data out at the army barracks in Brecon, Ianto was with her. Gwen was on holiday with her boyfriend, "What was his name? Ross? Rick? Rhys?" Jack thought as a familiar grinding echoed throughout the hub, he got up and looked at the entrance expecting the vault door to open at any time. But instead the TARDIS appeared and out stepped The Doctor and Martha,**

"**Doctor, Martha!" Jack exclaimed**

"**And Rose" Rose said stepping out of the TARDIS, "Hi Jack", Jack laughed and ran and hugged Rose. Torchwood Cardiff looked exactly as Rose expected it too, except instead of a flame tower, stood the Water Tower of Cardiff Bay. **

"**Jack, we need your help" The Doctor said, **

"**Hold on, we'll have to wait for my team"**

**About 3 hours later Ianto returned with no Tosh, he entered Jack's office to see the 3 strangers with Jack,**

"**Doctor, Martha, Rose this is Ianto, makes fantastic coffee, Ianto, make magic with those coffee beans for us!" Jack said as Ianto nodded. Ianto returned 10 minutes later with 5 steaming hot mugs of coffee,**

"**Jack, before I forget, Toshiko stayed behind, she'll drive back in the Tech Car" **

"**Ok", Ianto was weary of the visitors, he recognised Martha, **

"**Addie?" Ianto asked Martha, Martha looked over and realised he was talking about her cousin**

"**No, I'm Martha. I'm Adeola's cousin"**

**Ianto nodded as he looked across to the Doctor, he knew the face but he didn't know the clothing. He then looked at Rose as the Vault door rolled open to reveal Gwen walking in, back from her holiday. **

"**Gwen! We're in the office; I'm with 3 friends of mine!"**

**Rose looked at Gwen, and recognised the face, but it wasn't who she thought it was. **

"**Sir, it's getting a bit crowded, should we retire to the boardroom?" Ianto asked, Jack nodded and they walked to the boardroom leaving their empty coffee mugs on Jack's desk.**

**In the boardroom, Jack sat next to The Doctor who had his feet upon the table, the phone in the centre of the room rang and Jack answered, and Owens's voice echoed through the boardroom,**

"**Jack, we got an alien body here, any chance of sending Ianto with the SUV to pick it up?"**

"**Sure"**

**Ianto exited the room but not before Toshiko entered**

"**Owen stay on the line for a minute, Tosh, Ianto, Gwen, Owen I'm going away for a little while with my friends" Jack said, gesturing to the Doctor, Rose and Martha, "Tosh, your in charge, Gwen your second in command, Owen, Ianto keep up what you usually do, I don't know how long I'll be"**

**Owen returned to the hub an hour later as Jack followed the Doctor, Rose and Martha into the TARDIS. The TARDIS disappeared as Gwen sat down at her desk typing away into the computer. **

**The TARDIS appeared in Sorrento as the Dark Shadow descended through the streets spiralling towards the TARDIS, flames engulf the TARDIS.**

**The TARDIS doors go up in a ball of flames, then The flames crept into the TARDIS and went straight for Rose…**


End file.
